


Limit Break

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Daddykink, Dominance, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, for yougei, forgive me god, slut chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did we force ourselves on you, or you on us?”<br/>― Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust: First Part</p><p>Chrollo thought it would be fun to bother Silva while he's on a job. Silva doesn't find it quite so funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limit Break

**Author's Note:**

> this was the prompt voted for on tumblr to be written first. this is dedicated to yougei since he helped me come up with this fucking monstrosity. i hope you guys enjoy this. i need to take a shower or go pray.

 

It was a testament to his years of training and professionalism that Silva didn’t react when his phone began to vibrate incessantly inside his pocket. Inches from his target Silva answered, putting on the earpiece and waiting. He expected an emergency. The family knew not to contact him when jobs were in progress.

“I hope you aren’t in the middle of something,” Chrollo greeted, his voice warm.

Silva grit his teeth and frowned. The target was on the move and he followed, furious at the calm voice in his ear.

“Imagine my surprise, coming all the way to your manor and finding you out on a contract. I was so looking forward to seeing you.” There was a measure of disappointment, a little bit of annoyance. “Are you watching your victim now? I can hear your breathing.” 

He waited until the businessman crossed through the doorway before he grunted, barely loud enough to be heard but enough to register in the phone’s speaker. The response should have been enough to signal that he couldn’t talk and to wait, but Chrollo merely chuckled and went on.

“My my, that’s unfortunate. I was really looking forward to spending some time with you. I love what you’ve done with your room by the way. The silk sheets are heavenly.” There was the sound of silk rubbing bare skin, a sound Silva could distinguish perfectly against the rhythmic lilts of Chrollo’s breathing. “Absolutely delicious, Silva.”

Silva swallowed and tried to concentrate on the target’s beating heart and not on the sound of Chrollo’s tongue flicking against his full bottom lip on the _luh_ of his name. It was rare that he used his name, that either of them used first names. It was jarring and not always in a bad way. He tried to build up the willpower to end the call and blamed it on the target yards away when he didn’t.

Chrollo was silent for a moment, the sound of rustling fabric the only distraction in his ear, and Silva watched as the mark sat behind his desk and began checking emails. The client had left very detailed instructions on how and when to take out the business magnate, telling him that he always left for a nightcap after doing a last check through of his electronic affairs. The ideal time to strike was in transit, removing his heart before he had a chance to get into his car but after he had left the security of the building.

His mental planning was abruptly interrupted by a heated moan in his ear.

It took every ounce of hardwired control in his body to not make a sound. Chrollo laughed, low and salacious, like he knew exactly what he had done. “Are you really that surprised?” he asked, voice breathy and pleasure tinged. There was a click, the unmistakable sound of a bottle opening, and a drawn out groan that left nothing at all to the imagination. Silva had no misconceptions of what Chrollo was doing and the job was now, quite painfully, the furthest thing from his mind.

Chrollo laughed, his blush tinging his voice. “You can hear this right? You know exactly what I’m doing.” Each word was accompanied by a little moan and the sound of clever fingers. “I like it when you can’t do anything.”

Silva clenched his fists until his veins popped, ground his teeth, and waited with eyes burning for the mark to put on his coat. Every second was made more hellish by the melodic sounds pouring from Chrollo’s mouth as he worked himself open.

“I’m thinking about you, Silva,” his tongue flicking on the _luh_ , “I want you to make me _scream._ ”

They were both nearing their limits when the mark finally, finally saw it fit to leave his office. Silva followed silently, the moans and mewls and pleas masking his footfalls. The target was in the lobby, saying goodbye to the drowsy security guards behind the cluttered desk.

“I want you so much,” Chrollo nearly whined. “Want you inside me, I’d be so good for you.”

Silva readied his claws to strike. The target was just crossing the threshold, and with another few steps he’d be in the parking garage. Another few steps and this would all end.

Chrollo didn’t stop.

“God, I can hear you breathing, you sound so angry.” His voice was near reverent and Silva was heavy with it. “I wanna come, please, Silva—” Another _luh_ and Silva could hear the exact instant Chrollo orgasmed.

It was the last straw and Silva sprung, nen uncontrollable and drowning. The target's heart was in his hand within a quarter of a second, his hand sloppily covered in blood. It wasn’t even remotely his cleanest hit and he knew it. The body hit the pavement, still yards from the shelter of the parking garage. It was not to plan and Silva angrily tapped out a completion message to the client.

Chrollo panted and chuckled, his voice weak but oh so smug. “Are you still there?”

Silva gritted his teeth and made his way to the roof, finally hanging up the phone. Blood flaked on the screen. This would not stand.

oOo

“Oh, are you back already? That was certainly fast,” Chrollo greeted from the bed. He was stretched out across the sheets, the remains of his release still cooling on his abdomen. There was a thick book in his hands and for all intents and purposes he looked settled in for a quiet evening. Pale cheeks were still flushed and Silva saw red.

With a growl Silva had the slighter man pinned to the mattress.

“Do you have any idea the problems you caused with that little stunt?” His voice was icy like steel in a snowstorm and Chrollo’s bratty smile had his grip tightening. “You could have ruined the entire operation with your selfishness.”

Chrollo spread his legs to nestle Silva closer and leaned up to kiss him cheekily on the nose. “Ah, but you’re a professional! Surely you weren’t that distracted. I just missed you so much,” he crooned without a hint of remorse.

Silva forced his head back and glared, aura flaring. “You know what you did. Be prepared to deal with the consequences, Lucilfer.” With a flex of his arms he had Chrollo off the bed. He ignored the undignified noise Chrollo made and moved him like a rag doll, positioning him to lay across his powerful thighs.

Sputtering, Chrollo began to wriggle under the strong hands. His trousers, undone and loose from his earlier activities, were ripped from his legs and he flushed bright in understanding. “Oh you are not serious. Silva, it was just—”

His protests were cut off with a harsh slap to the meat of his ass, sending a sharp, hot pain down his spine.

“You will address me as Sir until I believe you’ve learned to act your age.” Silva smoothed a thumb over the rising red mark and marveled at the heat. “Bad behavior is punished in this household. Is that understood?” He waited for a response and delivered another punishing slap when one wasn’t forthcoming.

Chrollo yelped and clawed at the bedspread as he tried to pull himself away from the hand. His face was stained red and his shoulders shook and he bit his lip. “Ye-yes Sir,” he stammered. “I think this is a little much though—”

Another slap, this time landing where his thigh met his ass. It had him choking on his tongue and trying to ignore how it made his cock harden.

“It’s really not,” Silva replied, stroking his hand down the soft skin of his back, thighs, and ass. “You interfered with my work, Chrollo. And if I’m not mistaken, you seemed eager enough for me to touch you before.” He punctuated it with his nails, drawing red lines down a twitching thigh. He was certainly touching him now.

This time when he slapped, Chrollo moaned. He tried to bury it, hiding it in the sheets between his teeth, but the keening was loud all the same. He wasn’t used to Silva being this kind of rough with him. He wasn’t sure he liked the indignity of it all but it was obvious his body did. Chrollo tried to grind his heavy cock into a hard thigh but was only rewarded with a blow that jerked him forward a few inches. His ass burned and fingertips dug into his palms with enough force to bleed. Silva wasn’t kidding. It was intended as punishment and it really was.

Silva was merciless and relentless in his measured strikes. Each held the perfect amount of strength to hurt but not overwhelm, to punish but not cripple. It was maddening, especially when fingers stroked and teased and soothed over bruising flesh in between blows. Chrollo shook harder and wildly with every passing minute.

Nearly at his limit, Chrollo gave up any dignity he might have had left. Turning to look at Silva, he tried something else.

“Come on, Sir,” he gasped, spreading his thighs as much as he could. It was difficult to think clearly. “Change it up or I’ll get bored.” Chrollo arched his spine and encouraged the exploring hands to dip inside, his cock pressed wetly to Silva’s granite stomach. It was an effort to keep his voice from cracking, but he thought it sounded more wanton than desperate. He could live with wanton.

He was rewarded for the display with a large finger sinking into his loosened hole. The bruised flesh of his ass stung with every move but it all translated into the same heat pooling in his stomach.

“You still don’t seem to understand the position you’re in,” Silva rumbled, thrusting his finger in and out of the stretched hole. It was obvious that Chrollo had worked himself open while on the phone with him. He added another two and let him actually feel it. “I’m not pleased with your behavior. You don’t get to control this. You don’t get a say. You get,” he jabbed his fingers in, forcing stars in Chrollo’s eyes, “exactly what I give you. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Chrollo keened, pushing his hips into the hand. It was the tone that really did it for him. Silva was always so quiet, so aloof no matter the nature of their encounters. This dominance was…enticing. He was so close and he gripped the sheets tight in anticipation.

And just like that, the fingers were gone. Chrollo had a moment to mourn their loss, to make a noise of annoyance, before Silva tossed him back down onto the mattress. This though, the manhandling, was something he was all too familiar with.

Strong hands dragged him into position, spreading his legs and trailing warm touches along his weeping cock. Chrollo closed his eyes and arched into it, enjoying the attention until he felt something smooth fasten around the base. His eyes shot open and saw the strip of ribbon tied around his cock, a sort of makeshift cock ring. Silva really wasn’t kidding around and Chrollo said as much.

Never before had Chrollo seen Silva smile in such a predatory manner. His sharp, catlike eyes made the expression animalistic and frightening and Chrollo felt his heart clench in anticipation. His hands were next to be restrained and he went without a fight. His ass still smarted, even against the silken sheets, and he wasn’t sure he could handle another dose of that particular brand of punishment. It was then that he began to think that his phone call might not have been the best idea.

“What’s wrong? Where did all of that spunk go?” Silva asked, his voice uncharacteristically smug. His fingers sunk back inside of Chrollo and began taking him apart. “I thought you wanted me to touch you ‘til you screamed.”

Chrollo’s face burned red and he gasped for air, his eyes tearing up. The ribbon around his wrists was deceptively strong and bore his fruitless struggling easily. The orgasm from before did little to kill the edge. A hand held his hips immobile and it was all he could do to swallow down the pleas forming bitterly on the back of his tongue.

It was as if Silva knew that he was taking Chrollo to pieces. He retracted his fingers and moved him yet again, positioning him on his elbows and knees with his ass up and on display. Hands teased along the flushed skin still hot from his earlier abuse. Chrollo buried his face into the pillows and tried to bear the indignity of it all.

“I’m going to assume you took care of the preparations during your little display,” Silva growled, voice suddenly so much more threatening. There was the telltale shuffling of fabric and Chrollo could feel the heat of Silva’s cock before it touched his skin. He held his breath, choking on it when Silva delivered a harsh slap to his thigh.

“I expect an answer when I address you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chrollo gasped raggedly into the sheets, mind melting at the teasing rub of the cock head against his opening. There was lube to spare, he was used to taking care of that part of their encounters.

Another stinging slap fell, this time hard enough to make him jolt. “I believe I already told you how to address me, Chrollo.” Velvet wrapped steel caressing Chrollo’s ears and he shuddered.

“Yes, Sir,” he corrected with a whine, nudging his hips back instinctively.

Silva chuckled, deep and low and Chrollo could feel every nuance of it rattle through his body as he began to press in inch by inch until he was writhing. The pace was glacial, dragging, pinning him in place. There was no escape to be found, no sanctuary from the monster keen on devouring him whole. Chrollo moaned and struggled for leverage, trying everything in his power to reach relief when there was none in sight. His bound cock tightened almost painfully.

When he began moving, punishing and hard, Chrollo bit the sheets. It didn’t do much to muffle the cries but it gave him the illusion of control, if only over his noises. Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him from the bedding, taking even that from him. He bit his lip as teeth nipped his pulse point.

“You were so keen on me hearing you earlier,” Silva breathed into his ear, sending another wave of tremors though him. “I want to hear you now.”

It was as if the floodgates had opened. Chrollo keened, moaned, and began to beg as the pace only picked up. The noises were practically punched from his lungs. It was only a matter of minutes before he could feel his orgasm building into a crescendo with no end in sight, the ribbon preventing the release torturing him.

Silva jerked, the rhythm frenetic and destroyed. The litany pouring forth from Chrollo’s lips sent him over the edge, coming deep inside with a guttural moan. There were a few more thrusts, fucking himself through his orgasm, and they did nothing but set Chrollo’s nerves aflame. Chrollo sobbed when he pulled out, his own cock angry and red and hurting from his denial. It was painful, humiliating, and the last straw before he broke.

“Please, please,” he begged, his voice weak and broken. Tear streamed down his cheeks and he tried to look back at Silva through the blur. His thighs were spread as far as they could go and he arched his ass up like an offering. “I’m sorry, please, Sir, fuck me please, it hurts so much.”

Silva stared down impassively at him and stroked a hand down Chrollo’s trembling back, feeling the tension in his shoulders and the want in his core. “This is punishment, Chrollo. You have to prove to me you've learned your lesson.” He marveled at the desperation in his posture, at the beauty in Chrollo’s surrender. 

Chrollo shook his head wildly, rubbing his skin against the sheets in search of stimulation. “No, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again please,” the words flowed, fractured and manic and as sincere as he could make them.

Silva smiled, just a little, and rewarded him with a single finger. Chrollo’s gratitude was mixed, both agonized and blessed relief.

“What will you never do again? Be specific, Chrollo.”

“Call you at work! Please, I’ll never do it again, I’m sorry for being bad,” he gasped, fucking himself on the finger. “I just want to be good, good for you, please.”

“You’re being very good for me now,” Silva complimented, adding another finger to the mix. “Such a good boy.” His voice was quiet and proud and Chrollo couldn’t take it.

He cried into his bound arms and lost the will to think.

“Please, please let me come, Daddy,” he sobbed. His voice was soft, nothing but desperation and humiliation giving it shape and form. “Daddy please, I can’t take it anymore.”

Silva froze, ignoring the sound of pure pain issuing from Chrollo as the fingers stopped their assault on his prostate. The words reverberated in his skull like a gunshot and it was without conscious thought that he removed out his fingers. His cock, now again fully hard, slid back inside easily and he made the pace bruising. Chrollo practically screamed, his body coiled so tightly Silva feared he might snap.

“Please, please, Daddy,” he cried between the thrusts, “please please, I can’t, please—”

The word again, so brokenly sung, finally motivated Silva to remove the ribbon restraining Chrollo’s cock. He came loudly at the next thrust. Silva could feel the muscles contract, loosen, going lax around him. He could feel the entirety of Chrollo’s orgasm tear through him and it was enough to send him over as well.

When he pulled out, Chrollo was shaking, his body still refusing to collapse. Silva ripped through the ribbon around his wrists and stroked his fingers through damp ebony locks. The gentleness seemed to be enough of a cue for Chrollo to relax, his limbs going weak. He fell into the bedding and passed out, far too wrung out to hold on any longer.

Silva stared down at the sleeping figure, utterly focused on the years that always seemed to melt away when Chrollo was asleep. His wrists were mottled, already bruising from the bonds. He stroked his hair and traced a thumb along a sharp cheekbone. He pressed a soft kiss to red-bitten lips.

He pulled away to clean the boy up and ignored the thoughts bubbling beneath the surface. There would be time enough for that later. For now, he’d let Chrollo sleep. He deserved it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> there was seriously two full pages of spanking. i need an adult. jesus fuck. i hope you guys enjoyed it. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know what you thought. until next time!


End file.
